1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus for transporting a sheet-like article. More particularly, the invention relates to a transport apparatus including a support tray that rotates between an open state and a closed state defined with respect to the main body of the transport apparatus and supports the sheet-like article during the open state.
2. Related Art
A known transport apparatus designed for transporting printing paper and the like has a paper tray that rotates between a closed state and an open stated defined with respect to the main body of the transport apparatus, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-193497 and JP-A-2006-36379. In such a transport apparatus, the paper tray has a protrusion protruding in the direction of the rotation axis, and the main body of the transport apparatus has a fitting portion that fits the protrusion. By fitting the protrusion into the fitting portion, the paper tray becomes stationary in the open state and the closed state with respect to the main body of the transport apparatus.
Referring to the transport apparatus described above, the protrusion of the paper tray protrudes in the direction of the rotation axis. Therefore, assembling the paper tray with the main body of the transport apparatus is complicated since the rotation axis of the paper tray is fitted into the main body of the transport apparatus and the protrusion is additionally fitted into the main body of the transport apparatus.